fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xin
| age = 16 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair color = Black | eye color = Red | unique trait = Left Arm made of Wood | sign = | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Renegade State Alchemist | previous occupation = | team = Nightshade | previous team = | partner = Slade Giles Leon Kershaw | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | marital status = Single | goal = Obtain Immortality and Kill the God | family = Unnamed Xingese (mother) Unnamed Amestrian alchemist (father; deceased) | status = Active | skill = Archery Expertise Close Quarters Combat (also with small weapons) Persuasion | weapons = Compound Bow Assorted Arrows Assorted Daggers ( , , etc.) | alchemy = Wood-Manipulation }} Xin is a former from . Born almost a year after , Xin grew up not knowing the horrors that befell Amestris during the entity known as 's reign. After coming of age, Xin took a state alchemist's exam and passed, warranting him the title of state alchemist. During his military days, the young alchemist was known as Xin of the Wood ' professionally; this title being given to him for his unique wood-manipulating alchemy . His skill with Wood Alchemy, allowed him to be able to control the element with such elegance that he could manipulate it to the level of sand, making tmost of the forest and trees apart of his weapon. His mother was a skilled Medical doctor, being the head of the Medical Division of the Amestris hospital, due to her ability to be a great leader in situations which required for her to keep calm. Unlike his parents, he wasn't a soldier, wielding guns and protecting his country, or even a support role in battle, healing any injuries that his allies may obtain. In fact, he as a child had always been fascinated with destruction. His mother had often tried to tempt him into the medical field, helping sustain life rather than end it. She once almost tempted him, but she was ultimately unsuccessful as he was a stubborn child. His mother gave up on persuading him after this event, seeing it as no hope. Despite this type of nature, Xin had always been one to pick the side of "good" rather than "bad". When playing with the children of the neighbor, they usually decided to play the villian, the bad guy. But he, he would choose the hero, one who stopped the darkness and who got all the glory in the end of the game. However, his days in the military were cut short during a experiment, causing him to lose his left arm from the elbow down to , only to be replaced by a wooden version using alchemy. He also became a wanted criminal by the state military, forcing the boy to swiftly migrate to a ship to the bordering country of , where he took refuge. He travels between all of the countries,managing to sneak in each of them. Appearance Xin possesses red eyes and spiky medium-length black, hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He wears dark-coloured clothes; including, but not limited to, a black cap, a black coat, black fingerless gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured boots. Under all these layers of clothing, Xin is quite muscular for his age, having trained in martial arts since the age of five. Despite being more built than most people his age, he is still very short - only topping off at five feet and nine inches. His left arm is made of wood due to the events with the gate. He lost his original one and replaced it with a wooden replacement using his wood alchemy. Using alchemy as well, he was able to alter the appearance of the wood to match the looks of his right arm, therefore it looks normal. Before his expulsion from the state alchemist program, Xin wore the traditional uniform: a blue coat with yellow trimming, a matching pair of pants and black-coloured boots. He also wore the state alchemist's silver pocket watch on the outside of his person, but reverted to keeping in his coat after becoming a wanted man. Xin also kept his hair tidy; never letting it reach too far past his neck or shoulders. Personality and Traits Xin's personality is ''extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Xin is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Xin's battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Xin is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Xin likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. After doing so, he'd laugh to himself with a slight chuckle, at his opponent's incompetence. This usually happens, even when once a group of soldiers managed to identify him and took him as a small lroblwm due to his joking persona. Never judge a book by its cover.. When off-duty during his military days, Xin was usually seen hanging out with his friends in , where their activities range from sitting around and reading, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Xin often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Xin will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Xin is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Xin is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Xin has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the , to . Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, XinXin frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as few people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Xin wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with - another child prodigy - being a close second to the younger man, Xin has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Xin using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius was all but present when the began the manhunt to find and execute him. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Xin's comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball using a broom as the bat and a golfball as the baseball. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Xin possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the boy reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his ''"serious mode,"'' as Xin calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about Edward Elric, where Xin was attacked by a gang of young men because he spoke low of the inspirational man in the eyes of the boys. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Xin is also a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Xin holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with his former teammate , a firm follower of , which contrasts Xin unofficial . This grudge has spanned over the course of the entire series (openly admitting that he was glad he had left their platoon after his expulsion from the state alchemist program). However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Miles had passed in battle. Possibly his most unique trait is Xin's atheism. Despite living in a world of religious teachings, he refuses to believe that anything was a deity of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Miles. It is revealed that Xin came to this conclusion after visiting , believing that a real God wouldn't injure the sight in his left eye for attempting to resurrect his father. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Xin will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. s last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Xin's gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Xin deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Xin is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state. Powers and Abilities Although he is of young age and small stature, Xin is a dangerous combatant. Having studied and practiced in martial arts since he was a mere five-year-old, the alchemist is considerably fit for his age. He has been shown to be very strong; able lift opponents that are of larger stature and weight seemingly effortlessly. He's also quite quick, making him an even more powerful opponent. Because of his unusual shortness, his speed and strength are even more deadly. Much like , Xin was accepted into the state alchemist program at a very young age; Ed being only a year younger than Xin was when he became a state alchemist. Because of his alchemical knowledge and genius-level intelligence, the young boy was a prime candidate for a position in the Amestrian state military. Even from a young age, Xin has studied alchemic theory thoroughly. With his father being a skilled alchemist, the young boy had an entire library of alchemical knowledge right at his fingertips. He would use this library extensively during his younger years, learning just about any and all things alchemy. Being philosophical at heart, Xin has published a series of very controversial thesis' based on alchemic theories in Drachma, titled Religion v. Alchemy, which would go on to become a best-seller. Wood Alchemy Because of passing through and meeting , Xin has been gifted with the ability to use alchemy without . Instead of using said runes to perform alchemy, Xin merely claps his hands together (or on the material he wishes to transmute), causing the transmutation. This ability allows for faster and stronger transmutations, making the young man's alchemy that much more powerful. Xin has shown to be able to utilize woods from the highest of measure such as the super durable to the on the lesser end of the scale. After noting that some woods are very rare such as the Ligum Vitae, he began to try and alter one wood's characteristics and transform them to match the wood of his choice. So after creating a simple twig from Basswood, he could transmute it to have the properties of the Lignum Vitae. More soon... Wood Styles '''Xin's usage in battle with wood are consisted of but not limited to : {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" | 12 Conquers |- |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Name |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Description |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Picture |- |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style One' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|A basic form of Alchemy for Xin's wood. He can manipulate his wooden arm to change shape into whatever he pleases. The size of the structure may not be too large, as he must have enough wood to transform it into what he desires. Xin may also use it to manipulate the wood underneath the ground or even trees that exist nearby, however he still must have a large amount of wood to utilize large structures. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Two' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Using his alchemy to manipulate the wood underneath, Xin is able to control the wooden roots of trees and move them at fast speeds underground so that they may combine and emerge to the surface as a dome-like structure. This dome can be used as a shield for defensive utilization or as a true dome to trap opponents within. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Three' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Being a very large technique, this attack requires Xin manipulating a large supply of wood. Despite him being an unofficial Aetheist, Xin materializes a gigantic wooden version of the Buddha. Around the neck of the Buddha lies a dragon, coiled like a necklace. He is able to manipulate the dragon's mouth to open and allow a barrage of pointed wooden spear to fly out at blinding speeds, able to impale people and other objects with great force. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Four' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| A large scale attack. This attack allows Xin to create several large hands which emerge from the ground. He can manipulate them to attack where he wants. A usual yactic of his is to encircle an opponent and attack strategically from that base concept. He can remove the hands from the ground and use the enormous objects as floating projectiles. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Five' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|A cloning technique used by his Wood Alchemy. By being able to visualize his own personal appearance , he can create his own clones made of wood. These clones emerge from the ground in whatever location that is in Xin's sight and act on their own. They are able to go long distances without Xin. If he places their hand on the clones hw can change their appearance. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Six' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Meiji's newest member who has taken the spot of Genshou Yamaguchi after his leave. Ikihana has mastered the art of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and is the pseudo-jinchūriki of Saiken, but it's her beauty and personality that's the true weapon. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Seven' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|This style was based off of the "Jack and the Beanstalk" novel. Using small pieces of wood, he can use these small pieces to "detonate" remotely. However, they do not detonate explosively. Large vine-like objects emerge from the seed and proceed to wrap anything in the area and cover it. Xin has used this in conjunction with his archery so his wood arrows allows him yo use the same style after they hit a target. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Eight' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| A style that Xin rarely uses due to its ability. This style allows Xin to create a house made of wood that Xin can manipulate freely. This can be used for non-combat purposes such as for shelter or he can use it as a sort of prison to create around his opponents to trap them within the structure. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Wood Alchemy: Style Nine ' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Xin's ultimate large scale attack. He rarely uses this style as he hasn't deemed any situations serious enough to bring out this destructive force. This creation is equipped with a multitude of arms, being decked with a total of one hundred arms. Each one can be used to attack a target , with such force that it can easily crush them. Xin has said that it could obliterate several towns if he wanted and could even go toe against the state military if he needed to utilize it to do so. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal